El plan
by elain.ginsberg
Summary: Harry decidió que todo era un plan para volverle loco.


Resumen: Harry decidió que todo era un plan para volverle loco.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, salvo las ganas de desear un feliz cumpleaños.

Advertencias: Slash H/D, personajes fuera de carácter y falta de sentido en la trama.

NA: Este fanfic fue escrito a petición de Niniel H (¿?) como regalo de cumpleaños, espero no haberlo estropeado tanto.

El plan

-Quiero que Potter me ame.

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron en un claro gesto de confusión, Pansy escupió su jugo y Blaise se echó a reír. Fuerte. Draco Malfoy soportó la escena con un grado anormal de estoicismo, hasta que Zabini dejó de reír. Lo que sucedió mucho tiempo después.

-No se si eso es una buena idea... –comenzó la chica.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –interrumpió Blaise con creciente interés.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? –Se aventuró Crabbe, o tal vez era Goyle. La verdad no le prestaba mucho interés a esas cosas. El rubio fijó su mirada en algún punto inexistente del techo y suspiró tratando de juntar toda la paciencia que tenía.

-Había pensado, ¿No es Potter defensor de los inocentes? Tendremos que fingir que somos esos inocentes.

Blaise se acercó a Draco y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, mientras preguntaba por los detalles del brillante plan.

-Recuerda que estamos con Crabbe y Goyle –agregó con una sonrisa.

Los aludidos asintieron con una sonrisa que denotaba que no habían entendido el insulto en esas palabras. Draco rodó los ojos, considerando por un momento el cambiar de amistades, cosa que no haría sin importar la tentación.

- Se trata de mostrarle a Potter lo indefensos que nos encontramos frente a otras casas.

-No creo que... –se aventuró nuevamente la chica, para ser interrumpida por Goyle.

-¿Cómo vamos a convencerlo y aterrorizar a los Hufflepuff al mismo tiempo? –definitivamente era él.

-Ya no lo haremos –contestó el rubio con decisión.

-¿Ya no lo convenceremos? –pregunto Crabbe arrugando el rostro en confusión.

Draco contuvo el impulso de golpearlo, aunque era posible que el brazo en sus hombros tuviera que ver con eso.

-Ya no aterroricemos a nadie -continuó tras una mirada furtiva al resto de su mesa –creo que sería conveniente que nosotros permitiéramos que nos intimiden, para darle lástima.

-¡oh no! –Exclamó la chica de cabello oscuro –No creo que Potter vaya a caer tan fácil. Seguro creerá que estamos tramando algo.

-¿Qué sugieres cariño? –preguntó Blaise a la chica sin soltar al rubio.

-Sería suficiente dejar de hacer imposibles las vidas de todo el mundo. Ser más amables.

Zabini la miró por unos momentos como si estuviera considerando la idea y sacudió la cabeza.

-Creerán que estamos tramando algo de cualquier manera.

Luego apretó a Draco entre sus brazos hasta que éste lo miró con odio y fue el turno de la chica para girar los ojos.

Harry debió sospechar que había algo raro con los Slytherin desde que viera a Zabini reclamar los hombros de Malfoy durante la cena, pero no le prestó importancia hasta días después, cuando vio como el prefecto se había limitado a cerrar los ojos en lugar de maldecir al Hufflepuff que había tumbado su mochila por error.

Y cuando trató de decírselo a su amiga recibió una mirada que bien podía significar 'me importa poco', 'estás obsesionado' o 'déjame terminar este ensayo que es para la próxima semana'. Así que se dedicó a seguirlo con la mirada cada que se cruzaban para conseguir pruebas del plan maligno. Entonces sus amigos sabrían que su obsesión con Malfoy no era insana y estaba bien justificada.

En sus primeros días de observación se dio cuenta que el rubio ya no iba flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle, sino por Zabini, quien se aseguraba de regular la temperatura de los hombros de Malfoy con su brazo. La pareja de gorilas caminaba tras ellos, mientras que la chica Parkinson variaba su posición según su humor.

Harry decidió que todo era un plan para volverle loco tras un incidente de pociones en el que Malfoy no sólo se refrenó de insultarle, sino que ayudó a Neville antes de que éste pudiera hacer estallar su caldero por tercera vez.

Comenzó a seguirle bajo la capa a todos lados cuando Hermione le miró como si estuviera loco por sugerir que le gustaba más cuando el Slytherin le buscaba pelea, pero lo único que descubrió era que Malfoy hacía sus deberes el día que los asignaban, le gustaba el color azul, tenía una letra bonita y apretaba los labios cada que Zabini demostraba el fetiche que tenía con sus hombros, pero no hacía por quitárselo de encima.

Eso no estaba bien en un universo donde Draco Malfoy debe ser malvado y temible… y odioso. No debería verse lindo cuando sonreía. En ninguna ocasión escuchó que se discutiera un plan perverso o se mencionara su nombre, lo que le irritaba ligeramente. Por la ausencia del plan, claro está.

Y tras varios días de observación que Harry se dio cuenta de lo triste que se veía Malfoy cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo.

Fue después de varios días, cuando Ginny se burló del rubio por levantar un pergamino que Hermione había tirado cuando Harry decidió que había tenido suficiente.

Draco sentía que su plan no estaba dando resultado, pero no quiso compartir su pesimismo con sus amigos, para evitar las burlas de Blaise o los comentarios condescendientes de Pansy.

Si tenía que ser honesto consigo, tendría que admitir que no tenía idea de lo que pensaba cuando anunció sus intenciones a sus compañeros. Y ahora Potter lo estaba ignorando, lo que no encajaba para nada con la idea que se había formado del chico dorado.

Había pensado en la forma más segura de borrar la memoria de sus amigos cuando vio cómo se caía uno de los pergaminos del integrante femenino del trío dorado, y sin pensarlo mucho se aventuró a ayudarle más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

Por lo que no esperaba que Potter apareciera de la nada para defenderle de la chica Weasley, que había encontrado ese el momento perfecto para vengarse de todas las cosas que le había hecho a su familia.

Al final Draco no sabía si se peleaban porque ella estaba siendo muy ruda, manipuladora y fácil, o el desleal, enfermo y desviado, malagradecido y loco. Los insultos iban de un lugar a otro y pronto se encontraba siendo jalado por Potter a uno de los corredores, ignorando los gritos sin sentido de la pelirroja.

El moreno le condujo hasta un aula, cerrando tras correr a los chicos que se encontraban en ella, y le miró como si no supiera la razón por la que le había llevado ahí. Draco pensó que era probable que el Gryffindor quisiera explicaciones, pero en lugar de eso se vio siendo besado de manera torpe pero entusiasta.

Tal vez no era amor, pero mentiría si tuviera que afirmar que eso no le gustaba bastante.

FIN


End file.
